


Apart

by Gwenhwyfar1984



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Drama, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 20:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10647462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwenhwyfar1984/pseuds/Gwenhwyfar1984
Summary: Setsuna didn’t let anybody close…





	Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Livejournal in 2011. Grammar and spelling has been updated from then.
> 
> Disclaimer: Sailor Moon is the property of Naoko Takeuchi, Kodansha, TokyoPop, and other companies. I am in no way affiliated with these and I gain no profit from this fanfiction.

Setsuna Meioh walked out of her bedroom one evening and tripped over a box. Cursing, she looked at the neat writing on it. ‘Blankets—Hall Closet’. With a sigh she picked it up and took it two doors down, stuffing it into the closet.

 

The Outer Senshi had moved in together three days ago. For the most part, it had been a relatively easy move. The house was a part of Haruka’s inheritance and was located in the country. It was large and the perfect place to raise a child. That was the precise reason they had moved in together. After the last battle they had fought in, Sailor Saturn had been reborn as an infant. Both of her parents had died, so the Outers had decided to raise her together.

 

Setsuna headed down into the kitchen to look for some snack and found Michiru preparing a bottle. “Good evening, Setsuna. What have you been up to all day?”

Setsuna took an apple from the bowl on the counter. “Working on some things for the observatory.” She didn’t go into further detail, knowing that the musician wouldn’t understand the technical Astronomical things.

Michiru nodded and tested the temperature of the formula. “Interesting. I still don’t understand why you work there though. I thought that you wanted to be a designer.”

Setsuna washed the apple and began to peel it. “I need something to fall back on.”

Michiru nodded and dried off the bottle. “That’s really smart. I wish I had thought of that.”

“You still have time. You’re not out of high school yet.”

Michiru smiled softly. “I might not go back until Hotaru’s a little older.”

Setsuna set down her knife. “Are you sure?”

The aqua haired woman nodded. “Haruka and I discussed it. I’ll still continue with my violin and she’ll continue with her racing but…” She folded the dish towel and picked up the bottle. “She’s too important.”

 

Michiru headed into the family room and Setsuna followed. Haruka was in there with Hotaru.

“Hi Princess,” Michiru cooed, taking Hotaru and giving her the bottle. “So hungry…”

Setsuna watched the pair and took a bite of apple.

“Setsuna…” Michiru began. “We were wondering if you would mind watching Hotaru for a few hours tonight.”

 “Why?”

“Well, it is my and Haruka’s anniversary and we wished to go to dinner.”

Setsuna felt a sense of panic start to arise. “Couldn’t you get a babysitter?”

Haruka smirked. “Told you she wouldn’t agree.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Michiru sighed patiently. “She means that you have nothing to do with Hotaru.”

Setsuna sat down on a chair. “I do too.”

Michiru shook her head. “No, you don’t. You talk to her, but you have never changed a diaper, fed her, or even held her.” Michiru shifted Hotaru. “You barely talk to us.”

Setsuna didn’t even have to think. She knew that they were right. She had refused any contact with the infant, though she had a very good reason.

She just couldn’t explain it because she knew that they would never understand.

Haruka let out a snort. “Don’t worry about it. We’ll bring her with us.”

Setsuna saw Michiru frown, but nod. “All right.”

Setsuna felt guilty so she fought against her instincts and spoke. “All right, I’ll watch her. Only for a few hours, right?”

Michiru gave her a bright smile. “Yes. Thank you!”

Setsuna finished her apple slice and hid a frown.

 

Setsuna was sitting on the sofa reading a book when Michiru and Haruka appeared. They were both dressed up, though Michiru’s dress was a little fancier than Haruka’s dress.

Haruka handed Setsuna a baby monitor. “She’s asleep for now and should be for a while longer.”

Michiru smiled as she put on her coat. “Thank you, Setsuna. We really appreciate it.”

Setsuna gave her a tight smile in return. “Have fun.”

 

They left and Setsuna gave the monitor a glare. She really, really hoped that the baby stayed asleep for a long time. Closing her book, she found she could no longer concentrate on it. Instead she got up and looked around the house.

Right away Michiru had set out to make it home looking. Plants were hanging and in corners, pictures were on the walls, and there was even a fish tank in one corner that housed bright tropical fish. What drew Setsuna were the photos on the fireplace mantle.

There were five pictures in all. Two of them were of just Hotaru. In one she was sleeping, and in the other she was looking at the camera, her tiny hands almost like they were grabbing for it. Another one was of Haruka and Michiru. It seemed to have been taken right before or after one of Michiru’s concerts. Michiru was staring at the camera but Haruka was looking at Michiru. There was no mistaking the look of love on her face. The fourth picture had Michiru holding a sleeping Hotaru, and the final one was of all of them. Setsuna had a smile on her face but stood slightly away from the others.

 

She sat back down and returned to her book. A few hours went by, and she was at a really exciting part when she heard a cry come through the monitor. She stared at it for a moment, hoping that that would be it. Instead there came another cry and then a wail. Setsuna sighed and headed upstairs to the baby’s room.

 

Hotaru was lying in her crib wailing away. Setsuna walked up to it and looked down at the baby.

“Ok…what’s wrong?” Hotaru couldn’t answer, of course, other than to continue to cry. “Hey, it’s ok. It’s ok; there is no reason to cry.” Hotaru obviously disagreed. Setsuna reached into the crib but didn’t touch the baby. She waved her fingers at Hotaru. “Hey, it’s ok.” Hotaru peered at the fingers and then continued to cry. Setsuna sighed and bit her lip. Why would she be crying? Michiru had fed her a few hours ago.

Fed her…this meant that she probably needed changing… That was certainly something that could not be ignored.

 

Setsuna hesitantly picked up Hotaru and lifted her out of the crib. She was surprised at how heavy the baby was compared to her size. She placed her on the changing table and saw that Hotaru was wet. Taking a fresh diaper and a box of wipes out of the drawers, she set them next to the still crying baby.

“Ok, Hotaru, I’ve never done this before so don’t laugh if I get this wrong.” Hotaru continued to cry. “Not that you seem to be in a laughing mood.”

Setsuna took off the wet onesie and tossed it in the laundry basket. Next she removed the wet diaper and, wrinkling her nose, tossed it into the trash. After cleaning her up, she looked at the clean diaper. “Which way does this go?” She placed the dry diaper on the baby and grinned when it fit right. “There you go. Clean and dry.”

 

Lifting Hotaru up, Setsuna went to place her back into the crib but something stopped her. Instead she cradled her and sat down in the rocking chair. Hotaru’s cries were starting to fade to whimpers. “Hey. Hey. There’s no more need to cry.” She rocked for a few minutes, talking softly until the crying stopped. Breathing a sigh of relief, she looked at the infant. Hotaru stared back, a look of almost puzzlement on her face. Setsuna chuckled.

“I know. You barely know me. I’ve barely been around you and we live in the same house.” She ran her finger over Hotaru’s hand. “But it’s not you. It’s me.”

She started rocking again and stared off into space. “Funny thing is, a month ago things would have been different. I like kids and always loved babies. I had planned on having a family of my own after I finished at University. But then…I awoke as Pluto.” Setsuna looked at Hotaru again. The infant was staring at her with wide eyes. “I know…what does that have to do with anything? Senshi can still have families, right? Not me. I mean, I could if I wanted to. I was reborn here. I have a life here. But…I’m afraid that one day I might have to go back to the Gates.” She reached down and took Hotaru’s hand. “Do you know what the Gates are? They guard Space-Time. I am the only one allowed there, nobody else. Ever.” Her voice cracked and she was surprised by the lump in her throat. She swallowed thickly. “It is my job to guard those gates for all of time. Alone. That’s why I started to pull myself away from everybody. I couldn’t take it if I got attached and had to leave everybody I cared about behind forever. So I didn’t want to get attached to you. You’re so adorable that it would happen so easily.” She kissed Hotaru’s knuckles and sighed. “And I know that it is not fair of me to leave everything to the other two. But…I can’t explain this to them. They would not understand because they have each other. They are a family. So are the Guardians.” She gave a bitter laugh. “Everybody has somebody but me. I always have been and always will be lonely Sailor Pluto.” She ran her hand over Hotaru’s hair. “You understand, right?” She paused for a moment and stared at Hotaru. “Maybe you are the only one who can understand.”

For a brief moment, Hotaru’s eyes changed. A look came into them that was not a normal baby expression. It was dark and cold. It was full of loneliness.

Then it was gone, replaced by the now content infant she had been a minute ago.

Setsuna felt a chill, but also a strange sense of relief.

“Well, that’s enough serious talk for tonight.” She looked at the clock on the wall. “Now, I haven’t paid that much attention, but I’m pretty sure that Michiru is trying to put you on a schedule. That means that it is time for you to go back to sleep.” She started to get up but Hotaru whimpered. Chuckling, she sat back again. “Ok, maybe a little longer.” She shifted Hotaru so that she was lying against her shoulder. “Damn you…I knew this would happen…” She whispered, rocking and rubbing the baby’s back. She knew that she was getting attached to the baby. She knew that she would regret it someday. But at the moment it seemed unavoidable.

As Hotaru’s breathing became deep and even, Setsuna knew that the baby was asleep. She didn’t get up, however, but continued to rock and rub Hotaru’s back until she too fell asleep.

 

Setsuna awoke to someone lightly shaking her. Opening her eyes, she found herself staring at an amused Michiru.

“Have a good nap?” Michiru asked.

Setsuna blinked. “What?” She realized that her arms were empty and looked around, panicked. “Oh, god, Hotaru!”

Haruka laughed from the other side of the room. “I just put her in her crib. She’s still out, so be quiet.”

Setsuna nodded, feeling her cheeks heat up as she stood and walked out of the room. The other two followed.

Once out in the hall Setsuna put on a fake smile. “Did you enjoy your dinner?”

“Yes, we—“ Michiru began, but Haruka interrupted her.

“Don’t try to change the subject.” Haruka crossed her arms and smirked. “You finally held her.”

Setsuna raised an eyebrow. “It’s kind of needed when changing a diaper.”

“You weren’t changing a diaper when we came home.”

Michiru placed a hand on Haruka’s arm. “Don’t tease her.” She then reached into her purse. “We got something.” She pulled out a box and gave it to Setsuna.

Setsuna opened the box and found a ring inside. She looked at Michiru, confused. “What’s this for?”

Michiru held up her hand and showed an identical ring. Haruka did the same. “We got these as a symbol…to promise to raise Hotaru together.”

Setsuna looked down at the ring for a few long moments. Taking a deep breath, she spoke. “I know that I haven’t been—“

“You don’t have to explain,” Michiru interrupted.

Setsuna glanced at her and nodded.

“You’re not alone, you know,” Haruka said. “I’m not exactly excited to be raising a child at my age. But she’s one of us.”

“She is,” Michiru agreed. “And I think that we could make a good family for her.”

Setsuna gripped the box tight as she remembered the brief look that had appeared in Hotaru’s eyes that evening. Haruka was right. Hotaru was one of them.

Silently, she took the ring out of the box and slid it on her finger. Nodding at it, she looked up and smiled at her teammates.

Her teammates who were now her family

 


End file.
